


Finding Warmth Beneath the Northern Lights

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Finland (Country), Oral Sex, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It's cold outside, but Hermione knows exactly how to warm her husband up.Written for the 2018 HP Drizzle Fest on LiveJournal. Prompt: O60-Even though the temperature has dropped, it's still cozy inside the igloo.





	Finding Warmth Beneath the Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to D for her help in figuring out which pairing to go with and her Alpha services. Many thanks also go to my beta, M. And I can't thank Dig enough for running this fantastic fest for another year. I'd also long to give a shout out to S for the ending idea along with the cloths. The following link is for the resort used in this tale. I hope you enjoy!  
> http://www.kakslauttanen.fi/accommodation  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

                                             

“Has it warmed up any out there?”

Harry blindly looked in the direction of his wife’s voice and shook his head. He shuffled to his left to where he knew the igloo’s table was located and set down the rest of the supplies they needed for their last two days. He’d just returned from the resort's main building where they had a store for anyone that needed anything. Harry replied, “No, it hasn’t. In fact, I think it’s even colder.”

Hermione stood up to glance through the provisions Harry returned with as he took off his fogged up glasses and then moved to the other side of the glass building to remove his bulky outerwear. “Well, then it looks like we’ll have to spend the rest of our holiday inside.” Looking over her shoulder, she grinned wickedly. “Whatever will we do to pass the time?”

Once he was out of his snow gear, he hung his coat up before he threw the trousers over the rack to dry and replaced his glasses. Rejoining his wife, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist before he whispered against the shell of her ear, “For starters, how about you warm me back up?”

Pointing over their shoulders, she said, “Well, the bed is right there, so you could warm yourself back up.” She grinned impishly. “You really don’t need me.”

Keeping his arms around Hermione, he took a few steps backwards closing the distance between them and the bed. “Where’s the fun in that, love? I rather enjoy the way you’ve been warming me up the last few days.”

Hermione finally turned in his arms. “Oh really?”

Tangling his long fingers in her wild curls, Harry leaned down and brushed his lips over Hermione’s. “Yes, really.”

Sliding her arms over his chest, she pressed her lips more firmly against his. After a few moments, she tore her lips from his and untangled his hands from her hair before she pushed him back onto the bed. Knowing no one would be able to see through the wards they’d placed around the igloo, she smirked as she reached for the hem of her white cable knit jumper. “I know just how to warm you up.”

Harry watched intently as she pulled the sweater up, slowly revealing her creamy skin.

The soft, white material floated down to the floor and Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You know, I can’t warm you up very well if you’re still wearing your clothes…” She trailed off with a chuckle as Harry scrambled to get out of his own clothing as fast as possible.

Hermione followed suit but doubled over in a fit of giggles when Harry became tangled in the legs of his jeans and nearly toppled over backwards. Righting himself, he reached for Hermione. “I’ll show you... laughing at me. Come here you,” he groused, but she spun out of his grasp.

“Ah ah ah,” Hermione teased, shimmying out of her warm, winter leggings. She raised an eyebrow. “Clothes off, mister.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry replied, finally untangling his feet from the denim and soon their clothes were strewn across the floor next to the bed, and the two of them were completely nude.

Stepping over her husband’s jeans, Hermione stopped right in front of him. “That’s better,” she whispered, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders.

“Definitely,” he agreed, slipping his arms around her waist.

Leaning up, Hermione pressed her lips against his.

Closing his eyes, Harry eagerly returned her kiss, but before he could deepen it, she pulled back. Unconsciously, he leaned forward seeking out her lips but came in contact with her fingers instead. Opening his eyes, Harry frowned.

“I’m supposed to be warming you up,” she reminded with a cheeky grin him before Harry could say anything. “Now, sit.”

Harry smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Warm away, love.”

Kneeling between his legs, Hermione looked up at him through her lashes. Raking her nails down his thighs, she grinned before she dipped her head and swiped her tongue across the head of his erection.

Harry tangled his hands in her wild curls again as Hermione’s warm mouth engulfed his cock. He hissed, “Yes.”

Humming, Hermione wrapped her right hand around the base and set to work, bobbing her head up and down.

Breathing deeply, Harry let the sensations her mouth was creating wash over him. “That feels so good, love.”

A few strokes later, Hermione used her favourite move, knowing it would send him flying over the edge. As she moved back up, she gently scraped her bottom teeth along the underside of his cock and stopped just before reaching the glans. She slowly started to suck harder as she continued to move her hand up and down his shaft.

“Her–Hermi–” Harry tried to stop her, but he was too late as his orgasm washed over him.

Hermione continued moving over him until he was spent. Releasing his cock, Hermione placed her hands on his knees and sat back on her heels. She looked up at her husband.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes were tightly shut, and his cheeks were flushed.

“How was that?” Hermione questioned, already knowing what he would say. “Feeling any warmer yet?”

Slowly Harry’s eyelids fluttered open, revealing his normally bright green eyes were dark and the pupils were blown wide with pleasure. He grinned roguishly. “It’s a good start, but you've got some work to do, love, since I’m still cold.”

Reaching up, Hermione released his grip on her hair before she placed her warm palms against his chest and pushed him back to lay on the covers. As she stood from her kneeling position on the floor, Harry shifted so he was lying entirely on the bed. The mattress dipped beneath her as she followed her husband and straddled his waist. Leaning forward, Hermione placed her elbows above his shoulders, next to his ears before she dipped her head and pressed her lips against Harry’s.

Not wasting any time, he swiped his tongue over the seam of her lips, seeking to deepen their kiss.

Hermione eagerly returned it, grinding down against his slowly hardening cock.

Harry’s hands gripped her waist, guiding her movements over him.

After a few moments, he slowed them down before moving his right hand between them and sliding his fingers through the wiry curls at the apex of her legs. He quickly found her clit and circled it a couple of times before moving to slip a finger inside her.

She was wet and nearly ready. He added a second finger.

Hermione pulled back. “I’m supposed to be warming you up,” she panted between breaths.

Harry used his other hand to grip her hair and tilt her head to one side. “This is helping to warm me up,” Harry told her.

“If you insist,” Hermione moaned as her back arched when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

He added a third finger. “I do,” Harry growled into the side of her neck before he nipped at the soft, damp skin.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed as she undulated above him as Harry’s fingers and lips continued to send her higher and higher.

Harry brushed the thumb of his left hand over her clit and pulled back to watch the delightful shivers the move caused to halt her movements as she teetered on the edge of bliss. He held her right on the precipice for a few moments before he finally slipped his fingers from within her.

She whimpered at the loss, her eyes blinking open.

He stared into her fathomless dark orbs. “I love you, Hermione,” he whispered.

The brilliant smile she graced him with sent his heart soaring. Reaching between them, she grasped his once again hard erection and placed it at her entrance. “I love you too, Harry,” she murmured before she slid down and engulfed his cock within her warm heat.

Harry ground out through clenched teeth, “Gods, love, you feel so good.”

Rising so only the tip of his cock was inside her, Hermione hummed as she slid back down, bottoming out. “Mmm, yes. You feel so good too. You fill me just right.”

Grasping her hip with his left hand, Harry helped guide her as she moved up and down over him.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans, and breathless sighs soon filled their small, glass igloo.

Harry released the hold he had on her hair before sliding it over her shoulder and down to pinch and flick her hardened nipples.

“Yes,” Hermione hissed. She leaned up to place her hands on his chest, her thumbs toying with the smattering of dark hair there.

Harry’s nails dug into the flesh beneath his left hand as she rolled her hips and squeezed him on the upward stroke. “Minx,” he moaned, twisting her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Hermione gasped and raked her nails down his chest as she redoubled her efforts to bring him to completion again.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Harry said as he surprised her and flipped them over. He hovered above her, his eyes glittered, and he smirked down at her.

She returned his smirk. “You must be all warm by now.”

Harry didn’t respond as he dropped his head to wrap his lips around one of her nipples.

Hermione speared her small hands into Harry’s unruly black hair, holding him against her breast. “Harry, please,” she pleaded. “Fuck me.”

Without stopping what he was doing, Harry reached down and grasped his cock, aligning it with her entrance. He thrust forward but missed as his cock slid up over her clit. Releasing her nipple, Harry cursed, “Damn.”

She snickered. “We all have performance issues sometimes, love,” Hermione teased.

“Performance issues?” Harry huffed. “I’ll show you ‘performance issues’.”

He grabbed her wrists and raised her hands above her head, and with a quick flash of orange light, her wrists were secured to the headboard.

Hermione gave an experimental tug, and when she found her arms wouldn't budge, she looked up at Harry. She grinned, impressed. “You're getting better with your wandless magic, love.”

“You give me all the practice I need,” he replied, wagging his eyebrows. “Now, hold on tight,” was the only warning he gave her before he realigned his cock with her entrance and thrust home.

Nails digging into her palms, Hermione moaned as she wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

Harry was relentless as his hips snapped sharply against Hermione's. At one point, his glasses slipped down his nose and fell off to the side. They clattered to the floor, lying forgotten for the time being. Knowing neither of them would last at this fast, relentless pace, Harry reached between them.

Hermione's teeth dug into her lower lip and her back arched as Harry’s fingers stroked and twisted her clit. She could feel the pleasure within her twisting and tighten and just waiting for the right moment to snap.

“Fuck!” Harry gasped as Hermione's walls tightened around his cock. He dropped his head and bit the side of her right breast.

The action tore a moan from deep within Hermione, and the coil tightened even more. A sharp tug on her left nipple sent her flying over the edge. Her breath left her in a whoosh of air as she tightened around Harry even more before wave after wave of euphoria rolled through her. Her grip on his cock loosened before her walls rippled and pulled him over the edge with her.

Harry’s arms gave out, and he nearly landed on top of her but fell to the side a bit so he only kind of crushed her.

Hermione lay there enjoying the blissful feelings still coursing through her body as her breathing and heart rate slowly returned to normal.

Her husband’s warm breath ghosted over the sweaty skin of her neck as he tried to remember how to breathe properly.

A whispered, _“Finite,”_ ended the spell on her arms and Hermione shifted to lie next to her husband.

They curled into each other, and as they were falling asleep, she whispered her own spell to clean both of them and the bedding underneath them.

* * *

Hours later, long after dinner was eaten and cleaned up, the couple was curled up on the couch in their igloo. They'd turned out all the lights and were silently watching the changing colours of the night sky.

“They're so beautiful,” Hermione murmured in awe of the display.

“Yes, you are,” Harry countered, tugging her closer.

Her arse ended up next to his hip as her legs were pulled over his lap. She snuggled into his side and smiled softly. “You're beautiful too,” she said as she placed her hand over his heart.

Harry placed a chaste kiss against her cheek before they both settled back to continue to watch the natural show.


End file.
